Curly Watts
Norman Arthur "Curly" Watts was manager of the Weatherfield branches of Bettabuy, Firman's Freezers and Freshco. He lived in Coronation Street from 1983 to 2003, most of that time as a bachelor until his marriages to Raquel Wolstenhulme and Emma Taylor. Curly arrived in the street while working on the bins; a meagre profession for a clever man. It wasn't until 1988, after his furniture removal business with Terry Duckworth folded, that Curly went to business school, later to begin his career as assistant manager at Bettabuy supermarket under Reg Holdsworth. In 1995, Curly bounced back from his firing from Bettabuy for a string of sexual harassment claims against him by following Reg to Firman's Freezers, which became Freshco in 1998. As of 2010, he was area manager of the Freshco chain. In the street, Curly lodged with Emily Bishop and the Duckworths before moving into No.7 which he purchased in 1992. He wanted to settle down and marry but his love life was nothing short of a disaster; two-time fiancée Kimberley Taylor was under the thumb of her strict mother, his housemate Angie Freeman only wanted to be friends and moved out to escape his advances, and Raquel Wolstehulme broke their engagement realising that it was Des Barnes she really loved. In 1995, after being hurt by Des, Raquel rebounded by marrying Curly. She still didn't love him and after less than a year she walked out on him to take a modelling opportunity in Kuala Lumpur, returning briefly in 2000 to tell him he had a daughter, Alice Watts. Curly's next love was policewoman Emma Taylor and their partnership was far smoother; marriage in 2001 with a son, Ben, being born that same year. The family moved to Newcastle in 2003 when Emma accepted a transfer there. Curly became a councillor in 2001 when he successfully stood as an independent. His prized possession was his telescope, which used to stargaze from the observatory in No.7's loft. Biography Other information *By 2010 Curly and Emma have split up, according to Coronation Street: A Knight's Tale. Background Information Curly Watts was axed in 2003 after 20-years in the series. Kevin Kennedy has since then always expressed interest in returning to the role. He got a special opportunity in 2010 when he played Curly for the direct-to-DVD film Coronation Street: A Knight's Tale where he appeared alongside his former co-star Ken Morley as Reg Holdsworth for the first time in 15 years. Kennedy is still interested in returning to the actual show. First and last lines "Morning, Mrs Fairclough" (First line) --- "Yeah. Thanks. Thanks for everything." (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances External links *Curly Watts at Corrie.net Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:1995 marriages Category:2000 marriages Category:Watts family Category:1962 births Category:Residents of 3 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:Councillors Category:Betting shop staff Category:Freshco staff Category:2003 departures Category:1983 debuts Category:Binmen Category:The Feature Length Special (QE2 Cruise) characters Category:Kabin newspaper deliverers Category:A Knight's Tale characters Category:Bettabuy staff